starwarsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Mustafar
Mustafar var dekket av hundrevis av vulkaner, som var under konstante utbrudd, og hadde mange lave-elver. Mustafar ble presset i en Gravitasjonskamp mellom Gassgigantene Jesfrad og Lefrani, som begge ville fange Mustafar som måne. Dette varmer opp Mustafars kjerne og skaper lava-terrenget. Planeten ble brukt til gruvevirksomhet av Separatistene, som også hadde sitt siste Hovedkvarteret sitt der. Selv om leveforholdene var vanskelige der, hadde det utviklet seg livsformer, kjent som Muastafariere, som bodde i de kjøligere områdene på planeten. De var delt inn i to underarter: De lange og slange Nord Mustafarierne og de kortere, hardførere Syd Mustafarierne. Techno Unionen fattet inntresse for den mineralrike planeten og ansatte Mustafarierne til å utvinne disse mineralene. De fikk beskyttelse mot den voldsomme varmen takket være Techno Unionens tekonologi. De innfødte hadde liten interesse i utenomverdens politikk, og var glade for og få arbeid på hjemverdenen deres. Historie Mustafar var en gang en grønn, vakker verden. Jediene bygde flere enklaver hvor de forbedret sine evner og trente studenter. En slik jedi var Chu-Gon Dar. 4 tusen år før Slaget ved Yavin ønsket Sithene å utrydde Jediene, noe som startet en klimatisk krig. Krigen var så uutholdelig at en Gas Gigant ble flyttet med kraften. Dette startet Mustafars Grivtasjonskrig. Etter slaget ved Coruscant ble separtistrådet sendt til Mustafar av Darth Sidious for beskyttelse. Imidlertid svek Sidious dem, og sendte sin elev Vader for å drepe dem. Med dette endte Klonekrigen. Etter dette måtte Vader kjempe mot sin tidligere mester Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tapet han led i det brennende farlige miljøet, påførte ham særdeles store skader, slik at han mistet armer, bein og mye hud. Dette ble delvis kompensert for ved hjelp av en livsnødvendig svart drakt. Konføderasjonens Verden Ettersom planeten var under kontroll av Techno Unionen, var Mustafar medlem av Konføderasjonen, men ble stort sett urørt av Klone Krigene. Etter hvert som krigen fortsatte fikk Grev Dooku og Separatistene bygd en festning der, som skulle bli brukt hvis krigen mot Den Galaktiske Republikken ikke gikk bra. Blant annet Techno Unionen og Handels Føderasjonen betalte for den dyre festningen som var designet for og stå imot et hvert angrep. Mustafars terreng og miljø gjorde det vanskelig nok til en gang og nå bunkeren, og den var designet så selv om fienden klarte og passere terrenget, ville de være maktesløse i og nå festningen. Den var også beskyttet av skjold teknologi langs hele veien langs lava elvene og de indre kamrene var klima kontrollerte. Krig på Mustafar En flyktning fra Klone Krigene, Gizor Delso som hatet Imperiet, planla og starte en ny Klone Krig. Han satte i gang droide fabrikken, og satte i gang med produksjonen av en ny droide hær. Han fikk tak i arkitekt tegningene til en ny overlegen kamp droide, men planene ble stoppet da Darth Vaders 501. legion ødela fabrikken og drepte Gizor. Dyreliv PGA Mustafars hete terreng er de artene som overlever her hardføre. De har spesialtilpasset seg heten, noe som gjør dem nesten immune mot vanlige blastere. Mest kjent er Lava Loppen. Mustafarianerne har temmet store mengder av dem for gruvearbeid, siden de kan bevege seg over lavaen uten å bli skadd. De ville Loppene er veldig beskyttende ovenfor territoriet sitt. Øverst på Mustafars næringskjede ligger Sher Kar. Sher Kar er det størte dyret på Mustafar. De bor på Tulrusenes Fødested hvor de enkelt kan jakte på Tulrusene. Selv om Tulrus er mindere er de et av Mustafars farligste dyr. Disse store dyrene kan lett trampe ned en Wookiee. Andre dyr er Kubaza Billen, Xandanken, Blitsmok, Tanray og Jundak. Kategori:Planeter